Fishing for Vodka
by Brovenger
Summary: Murdoc is assigned the tedious task of teaching Noodle some English. Ah well, that's nothing a little Vodka can't fix!


**A/N: Woot! My first Gorillaz fic! I honestly thought it was going to be my MudsxOC fic.... Oh well! We need moar cute ten year old Noodle! And moar cute NoodlexMurdoc fics so I decided to make one! Haar! Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Apple." Murdoc holds the aforementioned fruit in his hand. The Japanese girl in front of him stares at the object for a few moments before finally speaking.

"Fish!" She exclaims, clapping her hands.

"Oh bloody 'ell…" Murdoc groans, slumping over the table. He had been assigned the task of teaching Noodle some English this week. Russel and 2-D had already been teaching her for a few months and they both decided that it was time Murdoc stepped in and did some work as well.

So far, the bassist and the young guitar prodigy have been seated at the kitchen table for an hour, Murdoc trying to get the girl to figure out that an apple was not a fish.

2-D walks into the kitchen just as Noodle shouts fish again. He grins and claps. "Good girl!"

Murdoc throws the apple at him, it bounces off his head. "Don't fuckin' praise her! She's s'pposed to be saying apple!"

2-D rubs his head. "Ow. 'M sorry, Muds."

"Why the 'ell do I have to do this, anyway!?" Murdoc snaps.

"Well…" 2-D mumbles. "Russ has taught her the emergency words, I taught her some fun things, we figure you should teach her the practical, ev'ryday things. Yeah?"

"Fine! But go, Faceache! Just go, I don't need you in here!" Muds yells.

Noodle, not understanding a word of what's going on, smiles sweetly. She picks up an empty soda can and chucks it at the singer, copying Murdoc. 2-D winces as the can collides with his head. He frowns.

"Jus' remember Muds, you're teaching her English. Nothin' else." He says before exiting the kitchen via the doorway he entered.

"Nice shot!" Murdoc says, holding up a hand for Noodle to high five.

The girl grins and slaps her hand against his. He grins at her before returning to the deck of teaching cards in front of him. He picks out one with an apple on it and holds it up. "Apple."

"Fish!"

"No. Apple."

"Fish!"

"**No**. Apple!"

"…fish?"

"Ugh!" Murdoc barks in frustration, slamming the cards down on the table. Noodle jumps a little at the sound. The irate bassist leans back in his chair, trying to calm down when suddenly and idea occurs to him.

"Aha!" He says, jumping up and walking over to the cupboard. He pulls out a bottle of Vodka and two shot glasses. He sets the items on the table before turning to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of soda.

"I 'ave an idea." He says, pouring himself a shot of Vodka and Noodle a shot of Coca-Cola. "Every time you get a word wrong, I get to take a drink. When you get one right, you get to take a drink. Understand?"

Noodle stares at the items for a minute before nodding. "_Hai_!"

"Well, let's learn some English, then!" He holds up the picture of the apple again.

"Fish!"

He sets the card down and pick the shot glass up. Tilting his head back he downs the liquid in one shot, slams the glass down and pours himself another. "Don't worry, Noods. I'm sure you'll get it right sooner or later."

Two hours later finds Murdoc pretty much plastered and Noodle rather bloated from the amount of soda she's drank, even though she's only gotten six words right.

Murdoc lets out a loud belch as he pours himself yet another shot of Vodka. "All righ' now…" He says slowly. He holds up a picture of a flounder. Noodle stares at him expectantly. It takes him a minute or so to realize that he was holding the card upside down and backwards. Fixing that, he holds it up in front of her again.

"FISH!" She yells excitedly, jumping out of her seat and holding her hands above her head.

Murdoc claps. "Well lookit you! Ya finally got one! Let's celebrate with a drink, yeah?"

"Yo, Muds, what the hell are you doing?" Russel asks, stomping in the kitchen.

"Fish!" Noodle exclaims, pointing at the card in Murdoc's hand.

"What?" Muds asks, listing slightly to the left in his chair. "'M teachin' her English. See? Fish!"

"Fish, fish, fish!" Noodle yells, clapping her hands.

Russel smacks Murdoc in the head roughly. "You turned teaching her into a drinking game!? The hell is wrong with you, man?"

"You know…" Murdoc pauses, hiccupping. "I've often wondered that me self…"

* * *

**A/N: If you see any errors or tense changes, let me know please! R&R!**


End file.
